Roxas and Namine
by Gamer2008
Summary: Roxas and Namine are nobodies, so this means they have no heart, so this means they can't love... right?


**ROXAS POV**

I HATE being a nobody, I HATE being nothing. Not being able to feel those feelings I want to feel. The feelings I want to feel for you...

Namine held my hand. I loved it when she would grasp onto it tightly. Like she did when we were little kids. It made you feel safe even if you were about to be pushed off a cliff. Her voice was beautiful, as was her face. She was young, and mature. She understood what it was like to be the kind of person I am. The kind of person she is. You couldn't share a better relationship with anyone else. I really wish I had the strength to tell her.

"Namine," I said.

"Roxas," She spoke softly, her voice sending a shiver down my spine. I loved the way my name sounded coming from her. I love when she speaks. Especially, when it's directed to me, and me only.

"How do you tell someone you love them?" I asked. She blushed with a surprised expression on her face.

"I-I guess you just tell them." Her voice was hesitant.

"And if they turn you down?"

"I'm not sure, Roxas." She said, "Why? Were you planning on telling someone?" She asked me, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Kind of." I said quietly.

"Oh." She looked down, "Of course."I turned her towards me, and looked her in her lovely blue eyes. The eyes of a nobody. We sat there for a moment, looking each other in the eyes. The time and place was perfect. God gave me this wonderful opportunity. I wanted to take it. I wanted to lean in, and see what her response would be. I never knew her feelings for me. Of course, we were good friends, we had been since we were four. I remembered everything we did together. Even the time I proposed to her when we she turned six. She told me that she was too young to marry, and I would have to wait.

But my selfish soul continued me forward. Noses almost touched, close enough to hear her heartbeat, and feel her breath. She made eye contact with me, and her eyes looks so beautiful mixed with blue and gray. She didn't move, like her feet were glued there. And there was no way out. I wanted to kiss her so bad, I really did but I couldn't. The fear of rejection was stopping me. Then I backed away from her, giving her more space now. Even though I was the one who made the move, I still had to let it process.

"Namine, I'm sorry." The words just slipped out.

"Its okay, Roxas." She said. The look in her face was horrible. It looked like she was, once again, about to cry.

"Namine, are you crying?" I asked her. I let go of her hand, placing my now empty hand on her face.

"Namine!" A voice called.

"Bye R-Roxas." She said, wiping her tears away from her face. She was strong, she didn't let anyone see her cry. When we were young, we always used to cry in front of each other, and tell each other secrets. We would always say 'I love you' then start laughing. I wondered what would happen if I said 'I love you' to her now. Would she still laugh? She walked out of the room. I stood there, in the white room. These feelings are all wrong. I'm supposed to be a nobody.

I'm supposed to be a heartless.

I sat down in her chair, looking down at her sketchpad. All her crayons, and all her used up paper. I flipped through the pages, Sora and I. Me, Axel, and her. Me and her? I traced my finger over the page, the one with me and her holding hands. On the page it said 'I love you, Roxas' in her tiny scribbles. Namine beat me too it. I traced my hand over the picture once more to make sure this was real, and not just some part of my imagination.

"Namine-" I said to myself. All of this worrying. It was all for… nothing.**NAMINE POV**

I walked down the stairs of castle oblivion, taking each step very slow. I hated when I was told what to do by a bunch of idiots who did nothing themselves. Xemnas met me on the bottom step.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked coldly.

"Just with Roxas."

"Doing what?" He asked folding his arms.

"Nothing, just kind of, sitting there, enjoying each others company." My face started to get hot.

"Nothing else?"

"Xemnas!" I yelled.

"I forbid you to see Roxas! He takes up all your spare time, and besides, even if you happen to find a way to love him, with the whole, no heart thing, I doubt he'll ever find a way to love you back!" Xemnas said. I started to cry, I didn't want to be told this. Roxas was smart, he could find a way.

"That's not true!" I yelled, wiping away the tears. Xemnas just gave a hand pointing to my room.

"GO! I don't want to see your pathetic face anymore." He said.

"GOOD! I don't want to see your face either!" I yelled running back up the stairs.

"You're too old for tantrums, Namine!" He yelled back, stomping away. When I reached the door, I opened it slowly, I looked in, and saw Roxas. Looking at the picture."Roxas, w-what are you doing?" I asked, looking straight at him. He looked up at me with a pleased expression on his face.

"Namine, you drew this?" He asked me, with a calm voice.

"I guess I did. Considering its MY sketchbook." I said the word my sternly. He looked down at it, then he got up and walked over to me. I was always just a bit shorter than him.

"The picture is beautiful really." He showed me the sketchbook. My eyes opened wide with fear.

"Y-you… I don't think…" I looked back up at him. I snatched the sketchbook from his hands, "H-how could you look through it without my permission?" He didn't have to speak to answer me though. Instead he did something else.

When he put his lips against mine, I felt a whole new feeling. One I had never felt before. I dropped the sketchbook to the floor.

Were just nobodys. We don't have hearts. How do I know when the feeling is real? When he let go of me, I backed up. I didn't want to cry, but I did.

"Tell me why your crying this time." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"X-xemnas told m-me I wasn't allowed to s-see you anymore." I said through muffles.

"Oh." He said, the look of regret on his face. I regret him kissing me too. It only made this pain worsen.

Nobodies cannot feel emotion. It's impossible and a taboo. Curse what the heart wants but cannot have.**ROXAS POV**

I stood there trying to process the words through my mind.

"Your funny, Namine" I said with a smile.

"That's what he really said." She looked down at the floor, her blonde bangs covering most of her face.

I was stunned, "He really did say it… didn't he?"

"He hates you. Betrayal of the Organization, taking away my free time, and all that. You got on his bad side." She said.

"Taking away your free time? Since when do you have free time?" I asked. She didn't answer, "You don't like it here, just like me." She looked at me like I was stupid.

"I cant leave."

"Yes you can." I held her.

"I'm a nobody, this is where I belong. In this world of nothing." She spoke softly. Like she knew exactly what she was talking.

"You belong where you want to be." I said.

"Well, What if here is where I want to be?"

"Namine, we both know that's not true."

"No! You don't know that. Home is where the heart is." She said.

"This isn't home." I said, "And no one here has a heart."

"I know...I just cant accept that I'm a nobody." She said.

"Namine, please, I know it's not easy." I said kissing the top of her head, "But you have to stay strong for the sake of those who love you."

"I only know nobodies and love is an emotion. And nobodys cannot feel emotion." She said.

"Well then," I said, "Can I say it, Namine?"

"Say what?" She asked looking up at me.

"I love you. Can I say it?"

Namine smiled at me, "You just did."

**NAMINE POV**

"I did, didn't I?" He asked me. Maybe, he struggled to say the words more than I had. I could write the words on paper, I can say them in my head, I could say them out loud, but when Roxas was there, it felt different.

"How do we love?" I asked finally. He looked at me and smiled.

"I discovered something important today, Namine. Love isn't something that can be explained. That's why the brainless Organization said we don't have hearts." I stifled a laugh.

"But I thought you needed a heart to feel emotions!" I said.

"Well then, Namine" He turned to look at me. "You and I must have hearts then, because the feelings I feel for you ARE real."

**END**

**EPILOGUE**

"Hey guys!" I smiled at my three friends.

"Yo, Roxas!" Pence said putting out a hand for me to high five.

"Hey, were going out to get some munny today, alright?" Hayner said, "You coming with?"

"Definitely." I said high fiving Pence.

"And afterwards we're working on our summer homework!" Olette said cheerfully.

"Don't remind me." Hayner and Pence said in unison. I laughed.

"By the way, Olette found this huge abandoned mansion in the woods. Want to check it out?" Hayner asked in high hopes.

"Sure," I said. "But, Olette, what were you doing out in the woods anyway?"

"Just a bit of research." She smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Pence shouted as he begin walking towards the woods.

Once we got there Olette immediately took out a pencil and a small notepad, and began scribbling words into it. I approached the gate and saw that it was unlocked.

"Hey, you guys, gate's unlocked. Want to check out the inside?" I asked.

"No way, dude. Creepy old white mansion with no one living in it? It's practically screaming death." Hayner said.

"I'll go with you." Olette said, "I need to look around the house."

"I'm going too." Pence said smiling and waving his right hand in the air.

"Fine, I guess if all my friends are going to die then I should die with them." Hayner let out a sigh.

I pushed the gate open, and Olette immediately ran to the front door, and swung it open, running inside, and turning left running up a flight of stairs. I sped up to catch up with her.

"Olette?" I asked once I started climbing the stairs. Pence and Hayner walked into the kitchen.

"Roxas, I'm in here!" I follow the sound of her voice, and walked into a white room. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the chairs and tables, the bookshelves… all the furniture in the room was white.

"Wow. This room is… amazing." I said at a loss for words.

"Isn't it? Just look at these pictures!" She said as she pointed to the walls. I saw that in most pictures, there was a blonde boy that looked a lot like me. I walked over to them. I saw one with me and a red, spikey haired boy. Another with me and a brown, spikey haired boy.

"I'm going to go look in the other rooms okay?" Olette said shutting her notepad and walking out.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to the bookshelf. On top was a notebook, and I sat down in one of the white chairs and opened it. I discovered that instead, it was a sketchbook.

I flipped through the pages one by one, until I stopped at a certain page. My heart pounded harshly inside me, and I became confused for a second. Then I traced my finger over the page just to make sure it was real.

There on the page, was a picture of a young blonde, spikey haired, blue eyed boy, holding hands with a young blonde haired blue eyed girl. The view was from the back, but they both seemed happy and relaxed. In tiny scribble at the top of the page was 'I love you, Roxas' and at the bottom of the page, in big bold letters was 'I love you too, Namine'.


End file.
